Black Stripes
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: Inuyasha Naruto crossover. Itachi meets Midoriko, she sets him a task, he refuses and pays the price. he has to gaurd Sakura Haruno...as an over grown cat!
1. Set a task, never refuse

A/N hey what's up? Any way this story will be different, I hope, well I've got nothing to say so we'll just move on with the story. It will be semi crossed with Inuyasha so there ya go. Ok I truly apologise to the author of Refuge. I kinda used your idea. I've changed it a lot so please don't flame me! Well I think it was called Refuge… with Kagome and a four-year-old Itachi… he had to guard her or something. Well please forgive me…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, as we all hate to say…

Chapter 1: Set A Task Never Refuse…

The night was quiet, to quiet. Two figures clad in black cloaks stalked through the forest. Silently moving between trees, snow crunching soundlessly beneath their sandaled feet. Their hot breath turning white in the cold. Soon they came to a temple, old and beaten down over the years. Half buried in white snow. The entrance covered. The shorter figure of the two performed quick hand seals. The snow covering the entrance melted quickly as fire burst from his lungs through his mouth. The entrance revealed they moved into the temple. Moving with the stealth of a fox they entered into a single large room, taking up the temple itself. The walls bare and the floors wet. The only thing that stood out from the beaten room, a pedestal glowing with un-present light. Upon that pedestal lay a pink jewel. It's power concealed within. The taller figure blinked, frowning slightly.

"This seems to easy." He said quietly. His companion upon hearing his remark nodded.

"Something isn't right." He replied stepping forwards slowly. Another few steps later he stood before the pedestal. Crimson eyes scanning for any possible traps. He saw nothing but an inhuman Chakra radiating from within the pink stone. His partner stood beside him. Tense and ready. Uchiha Itachi moved to lift the stone from its place. But was shocked when he and his partner were thrown back across the room into the opposite wall. He jumped to his feet with his partner close behind. He blinked. Before him, standing infront of the pedestal stood a tall raven-haired woman. Chocolate brown eyes staring wisely into his own. She was clad in feudal era armour, wielding a sword in one hand. "Who are you?" he asked as he drew a kunai. The woman frowned.

"I am the Priestess Midoriko, gaurdian of the Shikon No Tama, and you, Uchiha Itachi will not attain it." Both Itachi and Kisame blinked.

"How do you know my name?" he asked flatly, his partner standing ready by his side. Midoriko laughed.

"My boy your arrival has been predicted for centuries!" Itachi blinked in confusion, Kisame's jaw gapped open.

"Predicted? By whom?" Midoriko smirked.

"By me, you are the chosen one." (Ok people; tell me if that sounded too much like star wars…'you are the chosen one'…HA!) Itachi raised an eyebrow. Midoriko sighed. "You have been chosen by the council to guard my reincarnation, Sakura Haruno." (…HAHAHAHA!!! Ok people I'm twisting Inuyasha a bit ok, I'm making Sakura the oh so powerful and naive Miko in training for the fun of it. I would make it Kagome but that's been done, well, not in this way.) Itachi smirked.

"And what makes you so sure I'll do that?" Midoriko glared.

"It is your destiny Uchiha Itachi, you have been chosen for a task and you will set out to complete it! She is very powerful, but her power is not tamed. She is unaware of her true nature. I will tell her when the time comes, but until that day you will find her, guard her with your life and train her in the ways of the sword." Itachi smirked again, this time Kisame laughed.

"And if I refuse?" Midoriko smirked in return, a smirk that put the Uchiha's to shame. Itachi blinked.

"If you refuse, you will spend every day and night as a beast." Itachi frowned.

"You have no power over me woman! Now hand over the jewel or perish!" he growled angrily, his anger taking over. Kisame looked at Itachi for a moment. He had never heard him this angry before. Midoriko glared at him.

"So be it, only when the moon is full in the sky will you turn human, but every other night and day you will spend as a beast, until your task is completed. I am disappointed in you Itachi, but you leave me with no alternative." There was a blinding blast of light and Itachi was sent flying out the entrance and into the cold snow. Kisame with him. Midoriko shook her head. _"Why I chose an over grown cat I will never know…" _with that she was gone with the jewel. Leaving an unconscious Itachi and a dizzy Kisame.

A few hours later Itachi opened his eyes. He was lying on his side, the sun was peaking over the trees, the snow beneath him had melted from his body heat. He looked around him and found Kisame, staring at him, eyes wide. He blinked. _"What the hell is he staring at?" _he thought. Kisame, as if hearing his thoughts lifted a blue finger and pointed it at Itachi. Causing him to blink again. He sat up and rubbed his head. He froze. He rubbed his head again and found two odd furry stumps on top of his head. Furry? He lowered his hand down to eye level. He paled. His hand was actually a paw. A white-clawed paw. He looked at Kisame who was still sitting there staring at him. He saw a kunai on the ground next to him and looked into it. His reflection stared back at him. His once smooth face was now lengthened and furred, whiskers protruding from his cheeks and fangs glinting slightly in the light. He blinked; he looked behind him, a tail, hind legs, every thing white with black stripes. One thought occurred to him before he fainted. 'That bitch turned him into a tiger!'

Another couple of hours later Itachi opened his crimson eyes once again. This time to several other eyes. He blinked, and so did they. "I-Itachi? Is that you?" asked Deidera jaw gapping. Itachi tried to sit up but was surprised to find that he had been crouching on the ground. As if he had just stood, then fell on his gut. He sat on his hind legs and looked himself over again.

"_What did that woman do to me!" _he tried to shout. But instead, it came out as a growl. Causing several off the members to jump back. Ok from Deidera's point of view, he was looking at a large white tiger with black stripes, crimson Sharingan eyes, and a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Itachi? What happened?" asked Zetsu. Itachi again tried to say something, but only growls and hisses came from his mouth. He sighed.

"_Bloody morons."_ He thought. Deidera blinked.

"Hey we're not morons, you're the one that got turned into a cat!" every one looked at Deidera, even Itachi.

"_You can hear my thoughts?" _he asked in his head. And then, every one nodded. He blinked. _"Kisame?"_ the said man nodded slowly, eyes wide.

"I think I know what happened." Came the Leaders voice. Every one turned to the leader. "Kisame explained what happened with the Jewel and the woman, it just so happens that Midoriko was an all powerful Miko in the Feudal times. She had immense power. And something tells me you pissed her off." Itachi did what sounded like a snort.

"_HA! She's the one who kept talking about me being set a task by some council! She's the one who said if I refused she'd turn me into a beast and-…oh jeez… I gotta find that Sakura girl." _everyone looked at him in confusion, Kisame just blinked.

"But how are we supposed to find her?" Itachi blinked.

"_Ah…" _

"Sakura you say? Would that be Sakura Haruno?" Itachi nodded. The leader smirked. "Sakura Haruno, age sixteen, height 5'7 green eyes pink hair lives in the Village Hidden in the Leaves Medic Nin in training, known to have great potential and is being trained by the Hokage herself." Every one looked at the Leader.

"_Excuse me? Hokage? Medic Nin? Leaf Village? How do you know all that?" _

"Simple." He lifted a manila file he had been reading. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"So what, you have to kill her?" asked Deidera blinking. Itachi stood and stretched like the cat he is…

"_No, worse, I have to guard her."_ Every one looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Guard her? Like that? But what about that Midoriko lady, get her to reverse what she did to you." Snapped Sasori. Kisame rolled his eyes.

"_She won't, I have to guard this Sakura girl until Midoriko thinks she's ready… then she'll change me back…I hope." _Every one was silent. Itachi growled as he jumped off the table they had him on. He stalked to the door and turned back. _"I'm leaving, I'm not coming back until that woman turns me back to normal!" _The Leader nodded.

"Kisame, escort him to The Village Hidden In The Leaves." Kisame nodded and followed Itachi out of the door.

"So Itachi…how are you going to tell her? Are you going to tell her who you really are? What?"

"_No, I'll give her a false name, I'll tell her I was sent to guard her, and that's it… lets just hope she buys it." _Kisame blinked.

"Well, what false name do you have in mind?" Itachi thought for a moment as they stepped outside. He looked down at the snow between his paws. Snow…

"_Yuki." _He said simply. (Yuki means snow.) Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"Yuki? What ever." Itachi rolled his crimson eyes. "Oh and don't forget to deactivate your Sharingan, she might recognise it." Itachi stopped, then blinked. Red replaced by coal black. Kisame sighed. "We better hurry. How fast can that new body of yours run?" he asked smirking. Itachi blinked.

"_Lets find out." _With that he started to sprint, front legs darting out then vanishing under his body. His hind legs propelling him forward, he was surprised, as was Kisame, as he had to speed up to catch up. _"I still have my Chakra. I may not be able to use seals but a can still pulse it through my body!" _with that they dashed through the snow covered forest.

A few hours later they stopped on the edge of a drop off. Below them Leaf Village was revealed. Kisame laughed. "I'm looking forward to your report when you're back to normal." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"_I'll think of this as a vacation." _With that he bounded down the drop, from ledge to ledge. By the time he made it to the bottom Kisame was long gone. He blinked when he noticed his tongue was hanging out of his mouth slightly. He was panting! He shook his head and withdrew his tongue. He jumped up onto the six-foot fence and looked around. Only a few people were around. Which was odd, though not surprising, it was the dead of winter, the coldest time of the year, people would be inside their homes keeping warm. Warm, Itachi blinked as he focused on his body. He hardly felt the cold. Maybe it wasn't so bad having fur. He trotted along the fence with perfect balance, looking for any sign of the pink haired Konoichi. He stopped about thirty feet later; he noticed a flash of orange. He only new one person who would where such a colour that yelled to enemy Ninja's 'Hey I'm over here come get me'. The Kyuubi brat. And if the Uzumaki was here, then so was Sakura…and Sasuke… oh joy. He jumped down off the fence and followed Naruto down the street, sticking to the shadows. Soon he was led to a ramen stall with two other occupants. Sakura and Sasuke. Itachi gulped as he saw Sasuke. He was seventeen now, and lot stronger, then some strange tiger. Even though Itachi himself was twenty-three he was still cautious, after all, Sasuke had spent two years with Orochimaru. And had not to long ago come back.

"Hey Sakura! Hey Sasuke!" chirped Naruto as he sat next to him team. Kakashi wasn't there, nor would he ever be. Orochimaru had killed him when he tried to bring Sasuke back. Though that was Orochimaru's mistake. Upon seeing Orochimaru killing his old sensei, and father figure Sasuke had gone insane. The cursed seal had activated, turning him into that demon. He didn't kill Orochimaru, because the Snake had no choice but to remove the seal to save himself. Sasuke had been knocked out by the sudden removal. Several ANBU upon seeing Sasuke's display lowered the charges against him. Saying he wasn't entirely corrupted and could still have a chance. And now he and his team were sitting at their favourite lunch place. Ichiruka Ramen stall. With Itachi hiding in the shadows. But then again. Itachi had few things to worry about. Sasuke thought he was dead! When he was still with Orochimaru they had fought. Itachi being fed up with the Snake corrupting his brother tried to bring him back to leaf. But, ended up getting himself nearly killed. They had ganged up on him. Itachi Vs. Sasuke and a Sennin, well that was far! Well, Sasuke thought he had won, he was sure wrong. But Itachi was not there for him. He was there for Sakura. He had no choice if he wanted to be human again.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing for Christmas this year?" asked Naruto energetically as usual. Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well I was going to spend it with you guys, but Tsunade sensei's got something set up for my training as a medic. Sorry Naruto." Naruto's head dropped.

"Damm that old lady! It's Christmas for crying out loud!" shouted Naruto. "Ok fine what about you Sasuke?" The Uchiha in question blinked. He had never really thought about it before.

"I don't know, training I guess." Naruto looked incredulous.

"TRAINING! On Christmas! Why do you have to train Sasuke? You've already beaten your brother!" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"So. I can do what ever I want with my time can't I?" Naruto looked enraged.

"Fine then, go train and get stronger! I thought Itachi might've knocked some sense into you before you killed him! Of all the evil things he did you had to kill him when he was trying to _save _you!" with that Naruto stalked off. Sasuke was boiling. The thought of Itachi trying to 'save' him was really unnerving. Sakura sat next to him, watching him boil.

"Come on Sasuke, do you really have to do this to yourself, why not have some fun for once. I mean ever since you came back you've been so, withdrawn. After we worked so hard to break your shell, you've gone and thrown it up again. What can we do to be the friends we once were Sasuke?" Sasuke turned and looked at her.

"You've done enough Sakura." With that he slid off his stool and began to walk off. Itachi growled.

"_You're becoming what I once was Sasuke. Don't go down that road, it's not easy to find your way back."_ He thought. Meaning for Sasuke to hear him. Which he did. He stopped dead in his tracks. Sharingan glowing red as he looked around him. His breathe white in the cold wind. He stood there silent.

"That voice…no, he's dead. I must be hearing things." With that he walked off. Leaving Sakura near tears and Itachi to hide in the shadows. He jumped down from his perch on a crate and walked up to Sakura. He hopped onto the stool next to her and sat on his hind legs. Sakura looked up and jumped. She stared wide-eyed at Itachi. Who only appeared to be a white and black Tiger. She gasped as he looked at her.

"W-who, what are you?" she asked shaking slightly. Itachi sighed. It's now or never.

"_My name is Yuki, and I am your gaurdian."_ Sakura froze. It spoke, in her head!

"G-gaurdian? But you're a, a tiger." Itachi blinked.

"_Yes, that is obvious…" _he said flatly. Sakura's eyes widened.

"T-that voice! I-Itachi!" Itachi's headshot up as Sakura stumbled backwards off her stool. She dashed around the corner and started running. Itachi sighed. He jumped down from the stool and started running after her. Sakura leapt up onto the rooftops and started jumping from roof to roof. Itachi still running along the ground looked up. He jumped up onto a crate and kicked off landing behind Sakura on the rooftops. She yelped and continued running. Itachi looked to where she was running and blinked. she was heading for Sasuke's house!

"_Sakura please! I need your help!"_ he finally shouted out in his mind. Sakura's eyes widened. She slowed to a halt. Slowly she turned to the large white tiger being Itachi. she blinked.

"I-Itachi? is that really you?" Itachi sat on his hind legs, panting slightly.

"_Hai, it is I."_ He said through pants. Sakura gasped.

"But…H-how? Sasuke killed you…"

"_No, he didn't kill me, yes he wounded me fatally, but my partner found me before I bled to death."_ Sakura fell back on her butt.

"But you're a, a tiger? How did…" Itachi sighed.

"_A priestess by the name of Midoriko turned me into this animal…that is why I need your help." _Sakura blinked.

"_My _help. Why me? Can't some one in the Akatsuki help you?" Itachi shook his head.

"_No, only you. You see, Midoriko gave me some kind of task. When I refused she turned me into this. The task. I'm supposed to be your gaurdian for some amount of time." _Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment.

"But why? Why you?" Itachi tilted his head slightly.

"_How am I supposed to know. She said that she would tell you about your true nature or something, but until then I have to guard you with my own life." _Sakura stood slowly. She approached Itachi and kneeled infront of him. She looked him up and down, from the whiskers to the tail. She smiled.

"Awe you look so cute!" with that she raised her hand and started scratching Itachi behind the ear.

"_W-what are you doing, don't do…ah…that's feel kinda nice…" _Itachi leaned into her touch. Surprising Sakura slightly. Then he started doing something, that no one would think possible…he started purring. Sakura giggled as he continued purring. _"Do I not appear intimidating to you?" _Sakura stopped scratching behind his ear and blinked.

"Well, as far as stone cold killers go, your pretty cuddly." Itachi blinked several times.

"_Excuse me? Cuddly! I am Uchiha Itachi! Most feared Shinobi in Konoha! I am not cuddly!!"_ he growled. Sakura fell over laughing. Itachi growled. _"Will you be more quiet, some might-"_

"Sakura? What are you doing?" Itachi span around to see Sasuke standing on the roof top only feet from him. Sasuke looked at him. Itachi looked back. Eyes blank. Sakura stopped laughing and froze. She looked from Itachi to Sasuke. "Sakura…is that a, tiger?" Sakura nodded. She stood and walked up to Itachi.

"Uh-huh. This is my friend Yuki!" she said cuddling Itachi's white neck. His eyes went wide.

"_You're touching me!!!"_ he snapped. feeling very uncomfortable at the moment. He froze as Sasuke scanned him with his Sharingan. He blinked.

"Well, he's a normal tiger…there's nothing odd about him. So you don't have to worry about him turning into a Rouge Nin and killing you in your sleep…" Sakura laughed, almost nervously.

"Hahaha, yeah. He's my gaurdian… well, that's what I call him…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He approached Itachi and knelt infront of him. He stared into his eyes. Itachi stared back. Eventually it turned into a full blown staring contest. Complete with the growling and glaring. Sakura sweat-dropped. She could swear there was a rivalry line running through the air. Soon enough Itachi blinked and growled. Sasuke glared at him.

"Stupid cat." Itachi responded by bluff charging him. Earning a yelp from Sasuke as he promptly fell off the roof. Itachi laughed. Sounding more like a cross off growling and hissing. Sakura jumped down to join Sasuke as he sat up rubbing his head. Itachi jumped down with them. Sakura helped Sasuke to his feet and dusted his back off.

"Sorry Sasuke. Bad Yuki." She said flicking Itachi in the nose. Causing him to start sneezing as he rubbed his nose with his paw.

"You better head home Sakura, it's late." Sakura nodded.

"Good night Sasuke." she said as she waved to Sasuke. Sasuke sped off back to his own home while Sakura walked slowly with Itachi by her side. "So, what's it like being a tiger?" she asked out of the blue. Itachi paused a moment. Then answered.

"_It's not to bad… I don't have to worry about the cold as much as I used to. And having claws is kind cool…I guess." _He said flatly. Sakura blinked. Her eyes trailed behind him to his paw prints. She sighed as she looked ahead again. Soon enough they reached her apartment. She unlocked the door, letting Itachi in first. The sun was setting low behind the mountains now. It was getting darker by the minute.

"Well what now?" she asked as she closed and locked the door. Itachi blinked.

"_No idea…" _he said simply as he sat on the carpet. Sakura blinked.

"Well I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the sofa…just try not to malt on it ok." Itachi's tail twitched.

"_I do not malt thank you very much." _Sakura laughed as she climbed the stairs. She shut her door then there was silence. Itachi looked around the dark apartment. Having keen night vision was cool. Sure he could see in the dark with his Sharingan, but it took up some Chakra. Now it was natural. He blinked as he yawned. His maw opening wide as his tongue curled. Weird. He looked at the sofa and sighed. There was no way in hell he would get to sleep in that 'thing'! so instead he curled up by the fire place to keep extra warm. Something told him he'd need all his energy tomorrow. And boy was he right.

A/N well that's the end of this chapter. How did you like it? Any good? Do I need new ideas or what? If you have any ideas or requests feel free to either review or P.M me ok!

**My newest and best story is in the making. Here's a sneak peek of the summary:** _**Uchiha Itachi was put in a coma after straining his Mangekyou Sharingan on Orochimaru to save his brother. Tsunade had said the chances of him ever waking up are slim. But that was seven years ago. Itachi finally wakes up, but not to what he remembered. A virus was released into Konoha by an unknown source. The streets are deserted and there is no sign of anyone, and it had been that way for a while. But what happens when he realizes he is infected with the virus, and it has a different effect on him? Is he immune, or is he evolution?**_

…_**COMING SOON…**_


	2. Morning madness and furballs

A//N OMG CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! I UPDATED! Anyway, I do apologize for the long…long wait but I almost completely forgot about this fic…but after reading my emails I kinda…remembered. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Oh and a special thanks to a curtain someone, the idea you tossed my way was the bomb! I thank you for your help! You'll know who you are once you read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha!

No recap sorry…

As far as warnings go…remember to breath. Oh and potty mouthing and cursing on Itachi's behalf…and some others…he's a cranky cat in the morning.

- - -

Chapter 2: Morning madness and fur-balls…

'Knock knock'

"_Grrrrr."_

'Knock knock knock'

"_Grr-stupid-zzzzzzzzz."_

'Knock knock…BANG BANG!'

"_Gah dammit Sakura get the damn door!"_

"I'm busy you open it!"

"_I would but I kinda lack, oh you know APOSABAL THUMBS!"_

"Alright alright don't get your whiskers in a twist."

"_Hey, I resent that!"_

"Whatever, coming!"

Yes, not even two hectic days after Itachi found his charge and they were already acting like an old married couple…typical. Itachi watched as Sakura rushed down the stairs and over to the front door, she fixed her hair quickly then yanked it open.

"Can I help-Oh Sasuke what are you doing here so early?" Early was an understatement.

"_It's too early to be alive!!!"_ Thought Itachi as he dropped a paw over his eyes with a loud yawn.

"Sorry if I woke you Sakura, but Tsunade wanted me to tell you that your lessons for today will have to wait until tomorrow, something came up." Sakura slumped as she heard this and moved aside.

"Alright, come on in I'll put on some coffee." Sasuke did as told and entered the cosy house, his eyes instantly landing on the black and white ball of fur near the couch. He waited for Sakura to disappear into the kitchen before he snuck over to the 'sleeping' tiger. He was about to poke it in the head but suddenly yelped when it sprang and leapt on him, causing him to land on the floor on his back with something heavy resting on his chest. He blinked and looked up only to see 'Yuki' if he remembered correctly…sitting on him.

"Dammit you stupid animal get off me!" he snapped, only to sneeze when he got a face full of tail. "Why you-" He was abruptly cut off however when the door behind him suddenly burst open with a cheery 'good morning Sakura!' the second the loud blond entered the room and caught sight of Sasuke stuck under a heavy looking tiger he instantly fell over laughing. Sakura came into the room after hearing the commotion only to freeze, then snicker behind her hand.

"Umm, Sasuke, are you ok?" The Uchiha just wheezed as he tried to push the not-so-light cat off of him, key word being 'tried'. The thing wouldn't move…

Itachi smirked as he rested a sharp clawed paw on the younger males crotch, almost threatening to cause the Uchiha pain. This caught Sasuke's attention as he struggled more, then turned to Sakura.

"Dammit woman get this stupid thing off me!" Itachi seemed to take offense to the stupid thing remark and promptly shifted himself to sit on the boys _face._ This caused the room to erupt in hysterical laughter. Though he himself was a little mortified he'd do such a thing but realized he didn't really care…no one knew it was him after all –well aside from Sakura- …besides, the little shit deserved it.

"Alright, that's enough Yuki get off of him he can't breath." Itachi just huffed and climbed off the now blue Uchiha and went back to lay down where he had been previously.

"_He would have lived…" _Of course he said this in Sakura's mind only, but he was very tempted to piss the younger male off, but alas he was too tired… so entertained himself with the thought of going back to sleep.

But, unfortunately for Itachi, it was not to be…

Because it turned out Naruto had a thing for cats…So, he was stuck with an annoying fox brat who seemed to think waving a string in front of his face would-

Ok never mind that last part because he could not for the life of him stop the paw that flicked at it in an attempt to catch it. He flicked it again, he flicked his paw again, then for some odd reason he was chasing the string in every direction as the blond ran with it.

So as it were…the great Uchiha Itachi was reduced to a playful kitten by a damn piece of string!

"_Damn you, DAMN YOU TO HELL!" _

A//N Sorry for the short chap, but it's a start to more updates isn't it? I mean, obviously I've been getting some more free time as it is the holidays so I'm gonna get in as much writing as possible! RVIEW!


	3. ADOPTED!

**Authors Note:**

**Guess what! This fic has just been adopted by _AppleL0V3R _**

**_So if you wish to view this fic head on over to their profile! So sorry I couldn't continue it myself but hey, I wasn't doing that great a job on it anyway!_**

**_Have fun with it AppleLOV3R  
_**


End file.
